falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mulching Ground
A practitioner of the Ghoul Fights, the Mulching Ground has entertained the people of Tall Town for decades. Sitting in a reclaimed football field, the bleachers are usually as packed as they were before the war. More family oriented than it's competitors, they even offer a petting zoo of Bleaters. History Westwood High School would be planned in the winter of 1999, with budget cuts pushing back construction until the spring of 2002. It was finished two years later, with most of the time being spent on the state of the art football field. The Westwood Ravens would possess a losing record overall, with the Great War ending their hopes of a playoff appearance for the foreseeable future. The field would sit empty for centuries, used only as a campground for travelers and scavengers, and then only briefly. It wouldn't be until 2263 that someone would claim it. Jon Iverson was a retired caravaner, having spent the previous two decades around Williston dodging raiders. He came to Tall Town in the hopes of retiring in some luxury, and would could upon the football field one day while the sun was setting. He saw the rusting bleachers full of cheering people, families out for fun with their small children making lifetime memories. While initially dismissing it as a particularly strong Jet trip, he soon knew it was his mission to construct something to draw these crowds. He bought a claim to the field for the New-Mericans and began to purchase scrap metal and tools. A well-traveled man, Jon had seen the crowds that Swift Cloud Johnston's Ghoul Cages drew in Deadwood, and saw no reason why it couldn't work here. He would reinforce the fences and construct some primitive cages, as well as adding a small concession stand. Finding the Ghouls would be a harder problem, as the inner ruins of Bismarck were filled with raider gangs as well as ferals. This would stump him for two weeks until he decided to pay a passing group of mercenaries to trap some. The price they charged was steeper than he had hoped for, but the mercenaries would live up to their word and bring back two dozen chained ferals to be corralled. The opening night was an event to remember, with music, food and fireworks before the fights started off, ending with a four ghoul battle royal that drew the crowd onto their feet. The event would cover Iverson's investments up to that point, but would draw a handful of ghoul protesters. Declaring that ferals should be treated with respect, their protesting would turn away potential visitors. To solve this, Iverson gave a small bundle of Ring-Pulls to the New-Merican Society and 701 Tall Town to denounce the protesters, though they would remain vocal. The Mulching Ground would be forced closed that October by freezing weather and would reopen until the next April. The Mulching Ground would quickly establish itself as among the top seasonal attractions within the city, especially with it's "family orientation" in the words of it's founder. Despite the controversy, it would remain popular well into the 2280s, when Iverson thought about something strictly for the kids, adding a small pen of Bleaters off to the side of the field. The Mulching Ground would draw crowds most night in the spring and summer, and leave gore and blood on the air. The business has managed to contribute to the New-Merican Society most years, virtually guaranteeing its continued existence, unless the health of it's aged owner takes a turn. Features & Amenities The Mulching Ground offers the best Ghoul fights in Tall Town, with the added safety of two fences wrapped in razor wire. It has vendors in clean uniforms selling food and drink working the bleachers as well as a concession stand for larger orders. For the little ones, there is a small pen of tame Bleaters that they can pet, and serve as bait if a ghoul isn't feeling violent. The house does not conduct betting, but doesn't prohibit customers from betting amongst themselves. Category:Sites Category:Badlands